closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Village Roadshow Pictures (Australia)/Logo Variations
The Matrix (1999), The Matrix: Reloaded (2003), '''and The Matrix Revolutions (2003): The color has been changed to green and the graphics altered so it looks "computerish". The background appears dark green and fades to black when the text fades in. '''Deep Blue Sea (1999): '''The logo is tinted in blue and covered up with water. '''Space Cowboys (2000): '''The logo isn't animated and is also put on a black background and in the same black & white color scheme as the first five minutes of the movie. '''Swordfish (2001): The logo flickers as if it was on a problematic computer screen. Ocean's Eleven (2001): The logo is baby blue colored. Valentine (2001): '''The logo is in an alizarin crimson color. '''Queen of the Damned (2002): '''The logo is in black & white and put upon a cloudy sky background, just like the Warner Bros. version. '''Analyze That (2002): '''The logo has a sky blue (but still partly orange like the regular logo) tint. '''Ghost Ship (2002) and House of Wax (2005): '''The logo is sepia-toned. '''Dreamcatcher (2003): The Village Roadshow logo is covered in snow and the "V" logo has ice on it along with Warner Bros and Castle Rock Entertainment logos. Mystic River (2003): '''The logo stand still on a black background in black and white. '''Ocean's Twelve (2004): Same as the Mystic River variant, but the logo is put upon a multi-colored background. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005): '''The logo is gold and appears from mist. '''Unaccompanied Minors (2006): We first see the already formed logo on a snowy background, spinning after being revealed by a giant bulldozer. It then gets hit by a (HUGE!) pile of snow, rippling the "V" and breaking its tip. ''Ocean's Thirteen (2007): The logo is steel blue and put upon a multicolored background, a combination between two previous logos. '''Nights in Rodanthe (2007):' The logo brightens up into the movie.' ' The Invasion (2007): The logo is skobeloff and moves differently. The Brave One (2007):' The logo is in black & white and the background is a rippling city skyline. '''Get Smart (2008): '''The logo appears in the shape of a satellite. ''Speed Racer (2008): The logo is still and zooming out on a kaleidoscope background. 'Gran Torino (2008): 'The logo is gray and put upon a black background. '''Where the Wild Things Are (2009): ''The logo is still and covered with Max's scribblings, just like the Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures versions. Sherlock Holmes (2009): '''The logo is gray and put on a brick background. '''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010): '''The logo is light sea green and is lit up from a spotlight with a paw on it, just like the Warner Bros. version. '''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010): The logo is metallic and put upon a morning sky background as Noctus the Owl passes through it. ''''Happy Feet Two (2011): Nearly the same as in Space Cowboys, but this time, the logo has its full animation sequence. Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011): The logo is on a page of parchment, and is revealed behind the Warner Bros. Pictures logo; this and a few other pages flip to reveal the Silver Pictures logo behind it, on another page. The LEGO Movie (2014): The entire logo (including the V and the company name) is made out of LEGO bricks and has the same colour scheme as its pre-2012 appearance, even though the font is the same. After seeing a Warner Animation Group logo, the sky flips to black then the V pops up and as does the company name. Then, the logo is pulled up as the camera zooms into the background (revealing it to also have LEGO pegs), starting the movie. Edge of Tomorrow (2014): The logo has a static transition effect into the RatPac Entertainment logo. '''Jupiter Ascending (2015): '''The logo is gold with alien markings and put on the background which goes from a sunrise sky to space.. '''San Andreas (2015): '''The logo is tinted in light green and put on the dark, black-blue background. '''Ready Player One (2018): '''The logo is sped-up. '''Joker (2019): '''At the end of the movie, we see a still logo, with the V on the left and the text on the right. Both are in 3D with shadow effects, and are in white on a white background. Category:Movie Category:Australia Category:Village Roadshow Limited Category:Village Roadshow Category:Logo Variations